The Carolina Consortium on Human Development (CCHD), based at the Center for Developmental Science (CDS) at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, seeks to train productive researchers and creative scientists in an interdisciplinary program that is unique in its focus and breadth. This program is organized and administered across traditional institutional and discipline boundaries: the 95 members of the Mentor training faculty come from over 20 different academic units that are based at six cooperating universities and colleges (Duke University, Meredith College, North Carolina Central University, North Carolina State University, University of North Carolina at Greensboro, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill). Such an arrangement permits the CCHD to bring together a strong and diverse group of scientists who share a commitment to the interdisciplinary study of developmental processes. Trainees come to our program from various backgrounds to become interdisciplinary developmental scientists. Unique training opportunities center around four basic aims: (1) exploring the theoretical and methodological foundations of developmental science;(2) providing direct experience in longitudinal research;(3) applying developmental science to real- world issues;and (4) facilitating collaborative training opportunities that extend beyond the usual boundaries of disciplines, departments, and institutions. These aims are realized through (1) research opportunities with at least two different laboratories representing related but diverse approaches to issues of development;(2) weekly CCHD Proseminar meetings of our trainees and faculty with distinguished scholars on issues in developmental science;(3) workshops and symposia on targeted issues in developmental science;(4) collaborative research opportunities with Mentor faculty members;(5) experience with all aspects of longitudinal research, from conceptualization to publication;and (6) forums for discussing the application of developmental science to real-world issues. The program accepts postdoctoral Fellows for a 2-year fellowship and predoctoral Fellows for a 1-year fellowship. A vigorous recruitment effort is made to identify highly talented and motivated candidates from diverse disciplines and backgrounds. Predoctoral trainees must be registered in a doctoral program and have completed their basic departmental course requirements prior to entering the one-year predoctoral training program. Five postdoctoral and five predoctoral stipends are requested. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Carolina Consortium on Human Development equips trainees to focus on basic issues concerning human development as well as questions of direct national concern about environments, programs, policies, and practices important for the wellbeing of our nation's children, youth, and families.